


Pasión Toxica

by Noctulier



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Barryhal, Estudiante/Profesor, Halbarry - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Mención de menor de edad (pasado), Romance, Tragic Romance, Underage Sex, Versatilidad, agridulce, versatile
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/pseuds/Noctulier
Summary: Diez años atrás, Barry le había sido infiel a Iris; después de eso su vida se vino abajo, perdió a sus hijos, su esposa y su empleo. Ahora ya recuperado y completamente restablecido se ha vuelto a encontrar con Hal Jordan, su antiguo amante.Y no puede frenar la ola de sentimientos y culpa que viene con él.Halbarry/AU.One-Shot





	Pasión Toxica

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer:  
Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.
> 
> Ligero Ooc.

—Y el premio Nobel de medicina de este año es para... ¡Bartholomew Henry Allen!

Cuando las bocinas resonaron su nombre, él brinco en su asiento. Es verdad que sabía acerca de su nominación a los premios, sin embargo, no esperaba ni de chiste haber ganado. Tembloroso se dirigió hacia el estrado, donde lo esperaba una hermosa señorita con el premio en sus manos.

—Muchas felicidades —dijo sonriendo la mujer, Barry asintió agradecido— Por favor —ella le cedió el lugar en el estrado dándole el micrófono.

Barry agradeció mentalmente haberle hecho caso a Dinah cuando esta le dijo que escribiera un discurso por si ganaba. Lo cierto es que al inicio pensó que era un esfuerzo innecesario, pues veía imposible ganar, pero ahora ahí estaba; frente a más de mil personas que lo miraban expectantes.

Con ansiedad, desdoblo el papel. Leyó lo más fuerte y claro que pudo, la ansiedad le deformaba ligeramente la voz, aunque solo alguien que lo conociera muy bien podría notarlo. Una felicidad abrumadora floreció desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Al final, la vida lo estaba recompensado por toda la tempestad que había soportado. Después de su divorcio y el distanciamiento con sus pequeños niños, había caído en depresión. Renuncio a su empleo, dejo de salir de casa y se aisló completamente de su familia y amigos. Prácticamente se había tirado a morir en un rincón de su apartamento en el quinto piso, hecho un ovillo entre las sabanas con olor a polvo y guardado. No fue hasta después de que, conociera a Clark en un pasillo del supermercado y de que este lo convenciera de ir al psicólogo, que se había levantado.

Se cambió de casa, se bañó y afeito y busco un nuevo empleo. Termino centrándose en su trabajo y en sus investigaciones de fisiología forense, y ahora después de todo ese tiempo su esfuerzo se veía recompensado. La estancia estallo en un mar de aplausos en cuanto termino de leer, él se bajó de la tarima, dirigiéndose hacia los asientos contiguos a sus amigos.

— ¡Te dijimos que ganarías! — le dijo eufórica su amiga Diana, una exitosa administradora de relaciones públicas que había conocido gracias a Clark.

—Lo sé —contestó avergonzado, encogiéndose de hombros— Y se los agradezco mucho.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, nosotros no hicimos nada —Bruce le paso un brazo por los hombros a Diana, su prometida. Barry se removió algo incómodo, todas las miradas del salón estaban sobre ellos, pues no siendo suficiente con que el ganador del Nobel de Medicina, es decir, él, estuviera ahí sentado a su lado estaba el tercer hombre más rico del mundo, Bruce Wayne. Que por cierto tenía unos días de haberle propuesto matrimonio a Diana. Ahora eran prácticamente la pareja del año, el compromiso del que todos estaban hablando, era muy abrumador.

—Tratare de que Perry te ponga en primera plana —murmuró Clark entusiasmado— Escribiré un artículo detallado de tu investigación.

Barry sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, Clark.

—No hay de que.

El estrado se tomó un pequeño receso antes de continuar con la entrega de los premios. En ese lapso de tiempo, Barry y sus amigos se quedaron hablando de nimiedades y proyectos a futuro. Barry estaba muy emocionado, el prestigio que había ganado con ese premio pronto se podría convertir en inversiones a su compañía de criminalística y medicina, sus investigaciones al fin despegarían del todo.

No obstante, sentía una ligera incomodidad, como si alguien o algo estuviera vigilándolo. Volteo a un lado y hacia al otro, mas no vio a nadie. La nuca le escocía, pero dejo de girar la mirada cuando Diana le pregunto si le ocurría algo, no quería preocupar a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, esa sensación... le era familiar.

La presentadora tocó el micrófono, todos los invitados voltearon al escenario.

—Parece que el receso ha terminado — dijo Diana, los tres asintieron.

—Continuando con nuestra programación, tenemos a los ganadores por el premio Nobel de física —La muchacha abrió el sobre y leyó los nombres en voz alta— ¡Carol Jordan y Harold Jordan!

Barry, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo una copa de champagne, se reclino hacia adelante, tosiendo con brusquedad.

_«No puede ser él, es imposible»_ se dijo para sus adentros. Temblando se enderezó, la vida no podía ser tan cruel como para volver a ponerle enfrente a...

— ¡Barry! —Exclamó con preocupación Clark, dándole palmaditas en la espalda— ¿Estas bien?

—S-sí —balbuceo, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta— Estoy bien, solo bebí mal mi copa.

Debía ser una coincidencia, después de todo lo más seguro es que existieran centenares de "Harold Jordan" en el mundo, era un nombre y apellido común. Bruce le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, él se encogió de hombros y volteo al estrado. Por las escaleras laterales subieron dos personas, la primera era una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y ojos de un azul tan extraordinario y brillante que parecían violetas, a su lado estaba su esposo. Cuando el hombre volteo y miro hacia el frente, Barry perdió todas las esperanzas que le quedaban.

Era Hal Jordan, su Hal Jordan.

El peor de sus pecados.

El peor de sus errores.

Un recuerdo lo golpeo con fuerza.  


_Caminaba a paso apresurado, casi corriendo. Era su primer día de clases y él, llegaba tarde. Aunque no era su culpa, o por lo menos no de forma directa, él no tenía previsto que su alarma no sonara, que la cafetera estallaría repentinamente manchando toda su camisa ni que la llanta de su auto se _ _poncharía_.

_Le gustaba pensar que solo estaba teniendo un mal día y no que la vida lo odiaba, a pesar de que en los últimos meses todo le saliera mal._

_Firmo la lista de asistencia a toda velocidad y salió disparado de la oficina de intendencia hacia el aula F-11, que era el laboratorio donde daría clase. Cuando llegó, todos los alumnos estaban hablando entre ellos o mirando la pantalla de sus teléfonos celulares. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y entro al salón. Todos guardaron silencio y lo miraron; algunos con diversión y burla, otros con atención y seriedad._

_Barry les había sonreído comprensivo, su imagen debía ser _ _desgarbada_ _ y patética._

_—Mi nombre es Barry Allen y voy a ser su profesor de Ciencias _ _Morfofuncionales_ _ por este semestre. Sean bienvenidos a la Universidad Autónoma de _ _Coast_ _City_.

_La mayoría le contesto con un modesto "Gracias", unos pocos se limitaron a asentir. Barry había mirado con curiosidad a un estudiante de pelo castaño oscuro que se encontraba al fondo del aula con una mirada parecida al aburrimiento, sin embargo cuando este levanto la vista, sintió como si le _ _perforara_ _ el alma._   


Incapaz de aguantarlo, se levantó de su asiento una vez que el discurso de los Jordan finalizó. Se excusó con sus amigos y se fue a encerar al baño en un intento de ocultar su extremo nerviosismo. Barry remojo las manos en el chorro de agua fría del lavabo antes de frotarse la cara. Levanto la cara, su reflejo en el espejo lo molestó, estaba pálido.

No entendía porque su reacción era tan violenta, él ya lo había superado, bueno, debió de hacerlo. Habían pasado años desde su trágica... relación. Recordar le retorcía las entrañas, el vómito le subía por la garganta y se le debilitaban las piernas.

No, no podía dejarse caer, tenía que dejar que ese desgarrador episodio de su vida se hundiera en el olvido ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo olvidar que por culpa de su estupidez había perdido a su familia?

—Aquí estas, creí que te habías escapado, _Barry_.

La sangre se le congeló. Trago duro, con lentitud volteo hacia un lado encontrándose con la impecable imagen de Hal.

_Joder._

El tiempo no había hecho otra cosa más que embellecerlo. A sus diecisiete años, Hal había sido todo un rompecorazones, pero ahora, a sus casi veintisiete era todo un modelo escultural. Hal se acercó a él, caminando con rigidez, Barry se enderezó intentando no retroceder.

—Hal —murmuró. Barry se felicitó a sí mismo al escuchar la manera tan neutral en que había salido su voz. Jordan hizo una mueca sardónica mirándolo hacia abajo, era imposible creer que esa masa de músculos alguna vez fue más bajo que él, aunque en realidad no le sacaba tanta altura, quizás unos tres o cuatro centímetros; pero a Barry que en ese momento seguía ligeramente encorvado y con las piernas debilitadas, le parecieron más.

—No esperaba verte aquí —dijo riendo— es una verdadera sorpresa que nos veamos en un evento como este ¿No lo crees? De tantos lugares donde pudimos habernos visto nos encontramos en la ceremonia de premios Nobel.

Barry soltó una risa seca, incomoda.

—Sí, es toda una coincidencia. Aunque no creo que hubiésemos tenido oportunidad de cruzarnos por la calle.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Hal, cruzándose de brazos. El tono de su ex alumno le puso los bellos de punta, ya no había ni una pizca de ese tono ligero y jovial con el que una vez se dirigió a su persona, ahora solo parecía haber formalismo e ira.

—Ya no vivo en Coast City.

—Debí suponerlo —Hal sonrió mordaz— después de que medio mundo se enteró de que te follabas a tus alumnos no podías quedarte ¿Cierto?

La sangre abandono su rostro, dándole un aspecto grisáceo y enfermo. Barry apretó con rabia los bordes del lavabo bajo sus manos.

—Jamás hice eso —dijo con voz ahogada— y nunca pudieron probarme nada.

—Uhm, en parte es cierto —Hal se colocó a sus espaldas, mirándolo a los ojos a través del espejo— pero no es toda la verdad.

—Hal —siseó. Jordan, retrocedió ligeramente. El tono que Barry había usado era calmado, no obstante, sintió como si le diera un latigazo. Bartholomew era la persona más tranquila y alegre que alguna vez conoció, pero cuando se enojaba, mostraba una fiereza desconocida.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó osco— tu y yo sabemos que la única evidencia que de verdad importaba era yo.

Barry no se contuvo y volteo a toda prisa, asestándole un golpe en la mandíbula. Hal cayó del lado, mirándolo incrédulo.

—Nunca te obligue a hacer nada, si acaso tú...

—Sí, sí, lo sé —le respondió Hal limpiándose la sangre se la boca— Yo fui quien te sedujo ¿Pero, sabes algo interesante Barry? Yo nunca me habría metido en tus pantalones si de verdad hubieras amado a tu esposa.

Aunque Hal no le devolvió el golpe, Barry sintió como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. La verdad le quemo la cara, por mucho que le costara admitirlo era él la persona que había fallado, se había convertido en el maldito adultero que Iris tanto pregonaba.

Barry no estaba destinado a vivir en Coast City, él se había criado, graduado y casado en Central City. Lastimosamente Iris empezó a ponerse celosa sin motivo alguno y como consecuencia de sus arranques de histeria, lo acusó de infidelidad. Barry no había tenido otra opción más que renunciar a su trabajo y mudarse en un vago intento de conservar su matrimonio.

Era irónico que la ciudad que la misma Iris había elegido para reconstruir su vida, fuera el lugar donde Barry se hundió en el pecado. O mejor dicho, el sitio donde encontró a su perdición. Hal Jordan.

Barry gruño, frustrado consigo mismo.

—Tienes que admitirlo —Hal apoyo una mano en el lavabo contiguo, irguiéndose con vanidad— Siempre me amaste más que a ella.

Se quedaron en silencio. Barry estaba hirviendo de ira, no explícitamente causada por Hal, sino por la reacción de su traicionero cuerpo. Hal lo hacía débil, vulnerable y deseoso a su persona. A los labios delgados, los brazos musculosos y el aliento sabor a hierbas.

Joder, estaba enfermo. Hal apenas había estado unos cuantos minutos encerrado en el baño con él a una distancia _"Prudente"_ ¿Cómo diantres es que podía recordar y oler el aliento de su ex alumno? Estaba loco.

—Nunca te amé ¡entiéndelo de una maldita vez Hal! Solo te use para saciar mis instintos.

— ¿Cómo un animal? Vaya Barry, nunca te considere una bestia ¡Oh, espera, si lo hice! ¿Recuerdas esa vez que rompimos la...?

— ¡No te atrevas!— bramó Barry señalándolo con el dedo— ¡No te atrevas a...!

— ¿A qué? ¿Lo ves Barry? Te niegas a recordar el pasado por miedo a volver a amarme—Hal se pasó las manos por el cabello— Lo sé porque jamás te atreviste a buscarme.

—No te busque porque no había nada ente nosotros ¡absolutamente nada!

—Te has convertido en una maldita mierda descarada —susurró Hal con violencia— Si no me querías ni un poco ¿Por qué me protegiste de Sinestro, eh? Hubieras dejado que me metiera la polla igual que tú.

Por unos segundos, las mente de Barry quedo en blanco. No sabía que decir, que refutar u argumentar. Recordar cómo había visto al profesor Sinestro amenazar a Hal volvía a ponerlo furioso. Su visión enrojecía y la sangre le burbujeaba en las venas. Parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello, desde la vez que Hal había fingido estar borracho para meterlo a su auto y hacerle la mejor felación que había recibido en su vida, solo para que al final su compañero de trabajo, el profesor Sinestro los descubriera y tratara de acorralar a Hal.

Aunque gracias a él, no había llegado lejos.

_— ¿Y qué? Solo tienes que hacer lo mismo que hiciste con el Dr. Allen._

_—No sé de qué me está hablando —La voz de Hal sonaba tan altanera como siempre, sin embargo, a Barry le pareció escuchar un dejo de miedo en ella. Preocupado, tomó su celular y activo la grabadora de audio, pegando el micrófono del teléfono y su oreja a la abertura de la puerta._

_—No te hagas el inocente Jordan, no te queda. ¿Crees que nadie los vio en el estacionamiento hace una semana?_

_Hal palideció, pero se negó a bajar la mirada._

_— ¿En el estacionamiento? El profesor Barry solo me llevo a mi casa._

_Sinestro soltó una risa seca. Hal apretó los dientes._

_— ¿De verdad que me voy a tragar eso? Yo los vi, observe como lo _ _empujaste_ _ en el asiento trasero y lo tomaste por la boca._

_Barry estuvo a punto de vomitar ¿Cómo no tomo en cuenta que alguien pudo haberlos visto? Su carrera estaba arruinada, su matrimonio se iba a ir a la mierda y el joven tras la puerta quedaría marcado._

_—Estaba borracho, es normal que le haya caído encima. Sinceramente no es nuestra culpa que tenga una mente sucia y pervertida, profesor._

_Sinestro lo tomo por las solapas de su chaqueta, _ _azotándolo_ _ contra la pared tras sus espaldas. Barry brinco en su lugar, tratando de controlar sus ganas de ir y partirle la cara al maestro de física._

_— ¡Basta de estupideces, Jordan! —Grito perdiendo los estribos— ¡O haces lo que te digo, o voy a hacerte pedazos!_

_Barry entro en ese mismo momento, apartando a Sinestro de un golpe y poniéndose delante de Hal._

_— ¡Aléjate de él! —Sinestro le dio una mirada entre la diversión y el horror._

_— ¿Allen? No esperaba que decidieras unirte a la fiesta —sin perder la razón, Barry extrajo de su bolsillo el teléfono, amenazando a Sinestro como si fuera un arma._

_—Si vuelves a acercarte a Jordan, voy a darle esto a las autoridades de la escuela y voy a _ _denunciarte_ _ por acoso._

_Apretó el botón de adelante y reprodujo únicamente la última parte._

_« ¡Basta de estupideces, Jordan! ¡O haces lo que te digo, o voy a hacerte pedazos!»_

_Sinestro quedo lívido. Una gran discusión estallo entre los presentes, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el profesor de física se diera cuenta de que llevaba las de perder._

_— ¡Me las vas a pagar Allen, juro que me las vas a pagar!— dijo Sinestro, _ _amenazándolo_ _ antes de dejarlos solos. Aunque la _ _situación_ _ no tenía nada de gracioso, Barry se rió._

_—Barry —Lo llamo Hal, tomándolo del hombro. Él volteo, viéndolo con culpa. Había evitado a Hal una semana entera, lo dejo desprotegido y vulnerable. Enfureció consigo mismo, no por la conducta de Sinestro y Hal, sino porque no podía decidir qué es lo que de verdad quería._

_¿Estaba demasiado loco si admitía que estaba celoso?_

—Te defendí, porque era lo que cualquier ser humano con un poco de lógica y sentido de la justicia hubiera hecho —contestó, regresando a la realidad.

—No mientas, tú nunca has sabido mentir ¿Quieres que te diga porque me defendiste, eh? Era porque estabas celoso, tú no querías que nadie me pusiera un dedo encima porque era tuyo.

—Basta —dijo, con la voz quebrada.

—No, Barry, no voy a parar.

Hal se acercó a él, envolviéndolo en sus brazos. Ante el contacto, el corazón de Barry colapsó, dejo que su cuerpo se derritiera contra Hal.

—Escúchame —lo llamó— No puedes seguir huyendo, has estado huyendo de mí por diez años, esto tiene que terminar. Tu sabes que nunca voy a dejarte en paz ¿Verdad? tú eres mío porque yo soy tuyo.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?—preguntó Barry, despegándose de su lado tembloroso, dándose cuenta de lo ridículamente débil que se había vuelto— ¿Cómo sabes que no hay alguien en mi vida ahora?

—Porque la persona que contrate para vigilarte constato que vives solo y no tienes a nadie —Una ola de aire frío calo lo más profundo de su ser, Barry le dio una mirada iracunda e insípida— ¿Cómo...?

— ¿Cómo fui capaz? No me arrepiento de lo que hice ni de lo que he hecho, a diferencia de ti por supuesto—Barry ladeo el rostro ante el descaro de Hal— en cuanto me entere que estarías aquí supe que sería mi última oportunidad de hacerte entrar en razón.

—Estás loco.

—Sí, Barry, estoy loco pero por ti —asevero con vehemencia— Tú no estabas destinado a vivir en Coast City, ni yo a estudiar Ciencias forenses, tú mejor que nadie sabes que quería estudiar aeronáutica; pero la vida así lo quiso, tú te mudaste de ciudad y yo caí en una carrera que no quería. Es más que claro que nuestro destino es estar juntos.

—Estás casado —siseo Barry, intentando poner barreras. Hal dio un paso adelante. Por una grieta en la pared se filtraba un rayo de luz que bañaba la cara de Hal de forma homogénea. Los ojos café pardo se iluminaron. Era extraño, cuando se conocieron Barry se percató que los ojos de Hal eran propensos a cambiar de color con la iluminación, cuando algo los iluminaba se hacían verdes, pero no un verde cálido o normal, sino brillante y fluorescente, como si una toxina toxica le subiera por el torrente sanguíneo, justo como ahora.

— ¿Y? Eso nunca nos detuvo en el pasado.  


_Mordió su cuello con fiereza, desgarrando los últimos vestigios de las prendas que hace algunos momentos tenía puestas. Barry gimió adolorido, una sonrisa arrogante adorno el semblante de Hal que seguía parcialmente vestido, solo la chaqueta de aviador reposaba en sus hombros, misma que él tomo para sacarla volando por los aires._

_—Creí que quería ir más lento, profesor —dijo Hal riendo mientras lo empujaba de espaldas en la cama y se sentaba a horcajadas en él._

_—No me llames así._

_— ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes sucio si te digo de esa manera?_

_—No —negó entre dientes._

_«Mientes» susurró por debajo su conciencia. La verdad era que, efectivamente, se sentía sucio, estaba a punto de follarse a Hal en la misma cama donde dormía con su esposa, donde les leía cuentos a sus hijos. Además las circunstancias eran desastrosas, porque enredarse con un menor de edad era cosa seria._

_Lo que más remordimiento le causaba era que le gustaba, lo disfrutaba como nunca había disfrutado nada, deseaba enterrarse entre las piernas de ese chico hasta hacerlo enloquecer de placer, gemir su nombre y quitar esa sonrisa altanera de su rostro._

_— ¿Entonces como quiere que lo llame? ¿Maestro? ¿Doctor?—preguntó Hal moviendo sus caderas en círculos._

_—Mi nombre, llámame por mi nombre —respondió entre jadeos._

_—Barry—jadeo. La luz de las lámparas rebotó en el cuerpo de Hal, _ _cincelando_ _ sus músculos y haciendo _ _refulgir_ _ sus pupilas en un tono verdoso y amenazante— Bear._

_Él no lo soporto y se quitó al adolescente de encima para colocarlo debajo de sí, tomando todo de él, le entrego a Hal lo que quiso, todo por lo que había estado rogando durante el día. Hal se burló de él por la ansiedad con la que se había adentrado en su cuerpo, y a pesar de que era Barry el que estaba arriba, el que podía ir y venir al ritmo que quisiera; sintió como si fuera Hal el que tuviera el control._

_Y él no paro, dejo que ambos _ _ardieran_ _ en el infierno, _ _consumidos por el deseo, por la culpa, el pecado y la pasión._

_Pasión Toxica._   


—No puedo creer que seas capaz de romper con tu matrimonio solo por un capricho.

—Tú nunca has sido un capricho.

Barry suspiró, frotándose los dedos en las sienes. Estaba harto.

—Si solo te vas a dedicar a decir tonterías es momento de que me vaya —cuando paso a su lado, Hal lo agarro por el ante brazo.

—Piénsalo Barry, es un trato. Yo te destruí la vida, te hice elegir entre tus preciosos hijos o yo; haz lo mismo por mí. Déjame hundirme en ti. Corrómpeme, destrúyeme y manipúlame. Úsame a tu antojo y conviérteme en el mismo cerdo adultero en el que yo te convertí.

—No voy a...—Hal lo cortó, azotando su espalda contra la puerta del baño y acorralándolo con su cuerpo. Barry se mareó, el perfume de Hal estaba enloqueciéndolo. Jordan le rozo la nariz contra el lóbulo de su oreja, él tembló excitado.

No quería admitirlo, pero en el fondo Hal tenía razón.

—Vamos _Bear,_ yo sé que vas a hacerlo. Siempre quisiste hacerlo.

Barry desconecto sus neuronas al escuchar su antiguo mote cariñoso. Lo último que supo fue que sus labios chocaban contra la dura boca de Hal.  
  


_—Te amo —le susurró al oído. Barry arrugo la cara, mirando hacia todas direcciones._

_—No podemos decir cosas así en público —le contestó Barry con seriedad— Tenemos que ser más discretos._

_Hal rodó los ojos, era baste irónico que Barry dijera eso considerando que estaban teniendo una cita en un lugar público. Estaban en otra ciudad, pero era un lugar público al fin y al cabo._

_—Nadie me escucho —Barry no dijo nada— ¿Entonces tenemos que tener palabras clave o algo así como códigos secretos? No quiero decirte "te amo" con una palabra como tarta o kétchup._

_— ¡Hal!_

_—La comida esta lista ¡Disfruten!—La interrupción oportuna de la camarera impidió que Barry lo _ _regañara_ _ otra vez por su imprudencia. ¿Qué podía decir? A veces se le salían las palabras._

_Barry le agradeció a la muchacha y le tendió su plato. Hal miro con hambre el platillo delante de él. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando se percató de la existencia de otro plato al lado de Barry._

_— ¿Tres platos? ¿Esperamos a alguien más?_

_Barry negó._

_—Dos son para mí._

_Aunque quiso, Hal no pudo ocultar su burla hacia su amante. Barry enrojeció, apenado._

_— ¿Te he dicho que comes como un oso?—dijo después de reír._

_—Sí, ya me lo habías dicho._

_Hal se quedó mirando la bahía. Barry era igual a un oso._

_—Bear._

_— ¿_ _Mmm?—balbuceo Barry con la boca llena._

_—Esa es mi palabra clave, Bear, es mi equivalente para decir te amo._

_Barry quiso llamarle la atención por su imprudencia, pero se contuvo. Cuando término de masticar le tomo la mano a Hal, sonriéndole de forma tímida._

_—Me parece bien._

_Hal correspondió el gesto, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza._

_—Bear._

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta esta parte gracias por leer :)  
♫ We are the champions, my friends♫  
No puedo creer que he terminado este fic (;﹏;). Bueno, he de hacerles una confesión, realmente este sería el "Epilogo" de un long fic que estaba escribiendo desde el año pasado.  
La idea original era desarrollar los sentimientos de Hal y Barry cuando se conocían en la universidad, de hecho eran un fic de unos 10 capítulos, en sí 10 hechos que los llevaban a perder el control y a Barry, a caer en el pecado xD. Sin embargo me quede bloqueada y no pude avanzar, actualmente ese fic sigue en mi computadora con 4 o 3 capítulos, realmente no lo recuerdo.  
Y luego quise hacer un OS contando toda la historia de golpe, pero también me bloquee y no pude continuar, así que me siento dichosa de haber acabado esto ;-;  
En fin, son cosas que pasan. De nuevo muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer ^3^.


End file.
